


Balance

by dollydolittle



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: kradamadness, M/M, Prompt: wild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-03
Updated: 2012-12-03
Packaged: 2017-11-20 03:51:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/581010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollydolittle/pseuds/dollydolittle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam was born Wild.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Balance

 

 

Adam was born Wild.   
  
It was not something either of his parents expected, as neither had any hints of Wildness within their families, but unexpectedness is a hallmark of Wildness, so, in a way, it was perfectly logical to have thought, perhaps, the child might be Wild.  
  
He was not the typical Wild child. Adam was, to be honest, rather unfortunate looking. Oh, cute, yes, of course, but he did not radiate the untamed spirit that was his birthright. He was all reddish-blond hair and freckles and baby fat, the only mischievous thing about him was the sparkle in his eyes and the way his voice could bring a room to its knees.  
  
Then Adam met Love.   
  
Brad was everything Adam wanted out of life, and Adam appeared to be everything Brad wanted as well. And so, Adam fell in with the Wild Ones of West Hollywood, and found that he fit in rather nicely after all. After he embraced his Wildness and became the person that had always been lurking within him, that is.  
  
Adam took Los Angeles by storm, as was his nature, and he adored the city and its people. The ever-changingness of it all. He could be anything and everything, and he was. He was, even after he discovered the other side of Love. Love could be cruel. Love was, to quote Dorothy Parker, like quicksilver. Adam tried, very hard, to keep Brad, but he slipped from his fingers even as they tried to close.  
  
So Adam threw himself into the Wildness with reckless abandon. He sang, he danced, he hopped from LA to New York to Paris to Tokyo, he kissed pretty girls, and fucked gorgeous boys, and he partied, partied, partied with a smile on his face.  
  
He was a whirlwind of life. A maelstrom of energy. A hurricane of happiness.  
  
Adam found Peace on a park bench.  
  
It was abrupt. It was unsettling. Everything stopped, and Adam felt bereft. He looked at the young man sitting on the wooden bench, his guitar cradled against his chest, and wanted to run. But the man was looking at him, brown eyes calm and attentive. “You look tired,” he noted, voice soft and lightly accented.  
  
He shook his head, because Adam had never been tired. Even as a child he had had too much get-up-and-go, his mind and mouth moving miles a minute while people’s eyes glazed over. Only the Wild Ones could keep up. “I’m not,” Adam muttered, feeling petulant and silly.  
  
His feet walked toward the bench though, and he sat stiffly, not looking at the other man. “I’m Kris.”  
  
Adam turned his head slightly, and Kris was twisted toward him, leaning over his guitar with a hand extended to shake. There was a smile on his face, friendly and open. His eyes were clear. Adam was afraid to touch him. He nodded instead and said, “Adam.”  
  
Kris’ smile grew smaller, softer, and he placed his hand back on the guitar, strumming softly. “Is it hard?” he asked, “Being interesting?”  
  
“No,” Adam replied, though sometimes it was. When Brad had left, Adam had wanted to stay in his apartment for a month and not speak to anyone or see anything. He had wanted to wallow. Wallowing, regrettably, was not in his nature. “Is it hard to be boring?”  
  
That was rude and Adam knew it, but Kris just laughed. “Yes,” he said and started to play in earnest. Adam listened carefully, because he loved music, and Kris could play well and he sung very nicely and it was all enjoyable and expected.  
  
When Kris finished playing, Adam let out a deep breath and looked around. He didn’t think he had every sat still for this long in his life. He didn’t think he had ever noticed how green the grass was or how carefree laughter could be or how the scent of roasted almonds made his stomach rumble-   
  
“Hungry?”   
  
“I never have time to sit down and eat,” Adam responded wonderingly. He placed a hand on his stomach, as if it would stop the gurgling. Kris laughed again, and he bent to pull a guitar case from beneath the bench. There was a gap between his jeans and where his shirt had ridden up. Adam reached out for the smooth skin before he could think about it, and Kris froze beneath his fingers.  
  
It was like fitting a puzzle into place.   
  
They stared at one another, wide-eyed, and Adam…Adam who was never cautious, murmured, “Do you have a Love?” Kris gulped. “A Love who is patient and kind? One who has proven steadfast and true?” He needed to know. By the Wildness, he needed to know.  
  
Kris shook his head. “No,” he whispered, “I- I did, but…I left, it wasn’t- She wasn’t-“ He shook his head again, cutting himself off. “No,” he said firmly.  
  
“Good,” Adam stated. He paused, thinking hard, and with the presence of Peace, he could organize the chaos of his thoughts. It was novel and exciting, and Adam came to the conclusion that he was not going to let Kris go. He stood, stretching, and looked down at Kris’ upturned face. The calmness in his expression had turned to uncertainty, and Adam smiled and held out his hand. “I can show you how to run with the wind,” Adam invited. He had worked it out rather quickly. “And you can be the center of my storm.”  
  
Kris’ face cleared, and once more there was laughter. “Maybe we should eat first.” He took Adam’s hand and that was that. Kris let Adam lift him to his feet and they stood still for a moment, quiet, then moved forward, fingers tangled as they walked.  
  


end


End file.
